Abiding Love
by akirk85029
Summary: Can the past remain in the past? Was everything as it seemed? I do suck at summaries. Main pairing is Byakuya/Hisana but with Ichigo/Rukia and Toushirou/Momo side pairing as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach. Dare to dream!

**Warnings: **This is still a little bit AUish in the fact that I am attempting something close to the Bleach storyline, but it is probably still different enough to not be a non-AU.

**Pairings: **Mainly Byakuya/Hisana but with some Ichigo/Rukia

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything as always.

* * *

**Abiding Love**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Byakuya sat rigidly in the solid wooden chair in his office pouring meticulously over stacks of paperwork, his hand gliding elegantly with the felt brush marking each paper as he moved through his morning's work. He lifted his gaze from the pile of work that his lieutenant conveniently forgot to do before heading out to the real world, as he felt the presence of a hell butterfly. He gently raised his hand out for the dark butterfly to land and relay the message.

Byakuya slowly raised himself from his desk, his hand running down the soft silk of his light green scarf moving to the hilt of his Zanpakatou at his side. He moved soundlessly around his desk to start towards his destination. He really was in no mood for a last minute Captain's meeting.

As he moved quietly along the streets Byakuya took in the recent reconstruction that was still going on after Aizen's defeat at the hands or blade of one Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya controlled the irritation he felt when a familiar spiritual pressure was making its way towards him. He slowed to a stop as he waited for the new Fifth Division Captain to appear before him.

Byakuya readjusted his white haori after it billowed around him from the wind of the other captain's fierce landing.

"Hey Byakuya; taking the long way today?" The new captain asked while readjusting his own white haori.

"Captain Kurosaki, I believe I have asked you not to address me so informally, more than once." Byakuya said in a scolding tone before resuming the path he had been taking towards the First Division Headquarters.

Ichigo chuckled before falling into step with Byakuya. Their footsteps echoing off the stone walls, was the only sound between them for the majority of their journey. Ichigo tugged on his haori, a habit he formed when he wanted to ask something but wasn't quite sure how to go about doing it. Rukia had pointed it out to him several times and when he noticed what he was doing he forcefully moved his arms down to his sides.

Byakuya noticed the forceful gesture and then he realized that there was a real reason that Ichigo was insisting on accompanying him instead of going to the meeting by himself. Byakuya slowed his brisk stride as they rounded the last corner before heading to the main doors that housed the meeting hall where their destination laid.

Ichigo understood the small sign given to him and he decided not to waste it. This was for Rukia's sake after all. "Uhmm…Bya…I mean, Captain Kuchiki?"

That stopped Byakuya in his tracks immediately and he turned slowly to face his fellow captain. His hand moved ever so slightly towards Sebonzakura. If Ichigo Kurosaki was addressing him formally then he knew the boy wanted something from him badly enough to try and get on his good side.

Ichigo halted as well and watched as Byakuya turned to face him. He met the man's gaze head on; he was not going to be deterred. He knew what he wanted and if this would make Rukia happy he was going to do it. "I want to marry Rukia."

Byakuya raised a slender brow at him. "So I am to assume that you are asking for my permission, correct?"

"Kind of, but not really." Ichigo replied honestly.

"So what is it you are seeking from me exactly?" Byakuya asked slightly annoyed at this new development. He had known that Ichigo had been courting Rukia, but he had tried to remain blissfully ignorant of any details of their relationship.

"I kind of already asked her and while I don't believe we need your permission, Rukia does want your approval." Ichigo answered shifting his feet slightly as he crossed his arms over his toned chest.

Byakuya stared at the young man before him. He honestly had no idea what his sister saw in Ichigo, but he knew she must have answered in the affirmative if Ichigo was here pestering him for his approval. Byakuya started back towards the meeting hall as if no words had just transpired between them. He turned his head ever so slightly at the sound of Ichigo behind him. "You and Rukia will join me for dinner at my residence and I will have my answer for you then."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding and followed the stoic man into the overly warm meeting hall. He rolled his eyes as the Captain Commander congratulated them on finally deciding to join the rest of the group.

* * *

Byakuya walked at a leisurely pace along the edges of the Kuchiki grounds. He gradually made his way to a small wooden bridge and stopped near the railing placing his hands lightly upon the worn timber and stared into the slightly pink sky signaling the approaching dusk.

This certain bridge amidst the flourishing plum blossom trees held a special significance for Byakuya. This was the place where he had asked Hisana to marry him. He let a small uncustomary smile form on his lips as he remembered the confused look she had given him and asked him why he would want to marry someone such as her. He remembered pulling her into his arms, raising one hand to push back her midnight colored hair. He had stared into her deep, dark blue eyes which were only one shade lighter than being black and kissed her sensuously but also with such an intensity that had left the both of them breathless. He remembered the plum blossoms that had fallen and caught in her hair. He had plucked one from her dark tresses and presented the bloom to her. She had told him once that she had never had a favorite flower until that day.

Byakuya was shaken out of his memories as a very familiar presence moved next to him. He turned to look into the light ice blue eyes of Sebonzakura. "Why have you manifested yourself?" Byakuya asked, knowing that he did not call forth his Zanpakutou's form.

Quite contrary to popular belief Sebonzakura was actually a male and according to Hisana, despite Byakuya's disdain, was a very handsome man. Sebonzakura stood tall with his long golden blonde hair flowing down past his broad back to rest near his waist; his ardent gaze was prying into Byakuya's self-composed calmness. "You are troubled?"

Byakuya returned to his previous position, his eyes transfixed on the small, flowing stream that ran underneath the dark lumber that supported their forms. "Rukia wants to get married to someone I'm not sure I approve of." Byakuya responded, knowing it was pointless to keep secrets from his Zanpakatou.

Sebonzakura leaned against the opposite railing, his tall warrior's frame barely being supported by the old wood. If any Shinigami knew human history well enough they would compare Sebonzakura to a Spartan warrior except that he wore a late-Victorian era black suit with a bluish gray vest and silk puff tie. "Ah, yes, she wants to marry Zangetsu's wielder."

Byakuya gave his Zanpakatou a cool gaze. "Exactly how much do you know?"

Sebonzakura gave a deep laugh. "Both Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki have both asked me to talk to you. They don't want you to single handedly bring down the light that is shining on them."

Byakuya's attention was called elsewhere when he felt something soft land on the back of his hand. He slowly lifted his free hand to pick up the tiny blossom. He held it gently, a small memento of better times, he inhaled the faint scent that made him ache even more for his Hisana. He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sounds of the nature around him. He opened his fingers and let the bloom fall tenderly in the soft breeze.

"You still miss her after all this time?" Sebonzakura asked even though he knew the answer.

Byakuya looked to the darkening sky and realized he needed to be heading home before he was late. He ignored the question knowing that his Zanpakatou was not really expecting an answer. "You should return." Byakuya said before walking away, his footsteps becoming soundless as he moved off the given path before him.

Sebonzakura stayed there for a moment longer to watch the gradually setting sun. He turned his gaze to the path his wielder had taken. "I too miss the light and when you are ready I will tell you that even though she is far away I can still hear Jisei."

* * *

Byakuya returned to his house just as Ichigo and Rukia were being shown into the dining room. He noticed immediately how close the two were standing next to each other. He moved forward and sat down at the head of the table followed by his sister and her fiancé. Rukia sat on his left side while Ichigo took the seat on his right.

"Good evening brother." Rukia greeted as wine was being poured into a glass before her by one of the servants.

Ichigo surveyed the expensive dinnerware before him. He hated coming to Byakuya's house, he always felt like he was going to break something, which was probably why Rukia made him leave Zangetsu in his quarters. Ichigo had been reluctant at first; he didn't want to be unarmed around her brother, but now seeing that Byakuya was at the table without his own Zanpakatou he felt somewhat better.

Byakuya studied the both of them as they tried to make small talk and chanced affectionate glances towards each other. Rukia still looked the same as she always had but somehow happier and he tried not to feel guilt behind that. Ichigo on the other hand looked older now or at least not so much as a teenager anymore. If his memory served him, Rukia had informed him that Ichigo was about twenty in human years and that his sisters believed he was away at college. Ichigo's father was another story entirely. He had investigated human wedding rituals versus that of Soul Society's. He gathered that Ichigo would act according to human customs and he knew his suspicions were correct when he spotted the platinum diamond solitaire ring on Rukia's left hand. "So when do you plan to get married?"

Rukia smiled brightly at her brother. "Does that mean you'll come?"

Byakuya nodded his head in the affirmative even if it was against his better judgment. He was surprised though when Rukia hugged him and whispered a 'thank you' in his ear before returning to her seat. He straightened his robe before lifting his glass to his lips and tasting the sweet taste of the wine.

"What was your wedding like?" Rukia asked surprising Byakuya for the second time in less than five minutes.

Ever since Byakuya had told her the truth about why she had been adopted into the Kuchiki family he had expected a lot of questions but Rukia had been respectful of his memories and besides Byakuya still considered himself to be in mourning. He knew he would never get over Hisana's death. "Troublesome."

Rukia and Ichigo both looked at him confused.

"The Kuchiki elders were opposed to the idea of my marrying your sister from the very beginning. We had to get married in a small ceremony with only close friends in attendance. Captain Ukitake was one of them." Byakuya commented revealing more to them in these few minutes than he had to anyone in fifty years.

Ichigo stared at the man a little unnerved. For the first time he actually understood something about him and agreed with the decision he had made.

* * *

The next day Byakuya was again sitting at his desk, his back straight, and his hands moving expertly across the papers. His peace and quiet was interrupted by a swift knock at his office door. Byakuya glanced briefly at the door and bid his visitor to enter.

Jyuushiro Ukitake strolled casually into the office taking the seat across from the Sixth Division Captain. "So I hear you actually gave your approval for Rukia and Ichigo to get married?"

Byakuya looked over to his former captain and mentor. "Yes."

Jyuushiro coughed lightly into the cloth handkerchief he carried with him and watched as his former lieutenant, from many years ago, continued to fill out reports. "You know I think Hisana would be proud."

Byakuya stopped the movement of his brush, setting it down firmly on his desk. He had never felt comfortable talking about Hisana with anyone let alone someone who knew her as well as Jyuushiro, he had been instructing Hisana personally, teaching her to call upon her own Zanpakatou. He followed Jyuushiro's gaze out the office window.

"She was so close you know. She had just been able to release her Zanpakatou into its Shikai form. We were about to start learning its abilities when she became too ill to continue. It is curious though." Jyuushiro said turning around as he felt Captain Kurosaki's spiritual pressure pass by followed closely by Captain Zaraki's.

"What is?" Byakuya asked before he could stop himself.

"That she died so soon after her initial release. It just bugged me is all, don't mind my musings. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I just had to know if you really gave in to the kid." Jyuushiro said before giving one of his customary smiles before bowing out of the office.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. It was pointless to ask questions when it wouldn't bring Hisana back to him. He stood up ignoring the complaints from his body from sitting down for too long. He decided he needed a good long walk to clear his head.

* * *

Rukia was walking swiftly down the corridors in her division when an arm shot out from around a corner and dragged her into a small hallway. She nearly belted her would be attacker when she realized it was only her orange-haired fiancé. "You idiot, I could have seriously hurt you. And since when have you been able to conceal your spiritual pressure so well?"

"Shhh…I think Kenpachi's still looking for me." Ichigo said trying to quiet her down.

Rukia just rolled her eyes. That had just answered her question. She then realized how close they were standing to each other. Her eyes traveled up towards his amber eyes and she knew he was thinking the same thing when she saw his damnable smirk. She smiled though before his lips claimed hers in a scorching kiss.

They were interrupted a few moments later by someone coughing. They both blushed furiously at having been caught by none other than Captain Ukitake. Ichigo had to remove his hands from Rukia's backside and Rukia had to detangle all of her limbs from Ichigo's tall frame.

Jyuushiro was amused by the whole event even though he wished they would not do that kind of thing in a public hallway but he was not about to scold another captain. "Captain Kurosaki, do you mind if I borrow my lieutenant for a little while?"

"Of course." Ichigo stammered out before moving down the hallway.

"Oh and I believe Lieutenant Hinamori has been looking for you as well." Jyuushiro added before Ichigo was out of earshot.

"Thanks Captain Ukitake, I'll find her now." Ichigo called out before flash stepping out of sight.

Rukia quietly followed her captain to his office. She was a little embarrassed that it had to be Captain Ukitake to find her like that, but it could have been worse. It could have been her brother.

* * *

Byakuya walked back and was not surprised to find his great-uncle in his office. Byakuya was not anywhere close to being fond of this particular relative of his.

Satoru was an older man with short dark grey hair which he proudly boasted was still all there. He liked to think he had influence over any of Byakuya's decisions and was showing clear signs of irritation in his creased forehead and dark eyes.

Byakuya moved to sit at his desk and waited until his fifth seat left the office before addressing the man before him. "Why are you here?"

Satoru stretched his long legs before sitting upright. "Well since you gave your approval to allow Rukia to marry that new captain without consulting the council first, I have been sent to find out what you plan to do on providing our clan with an heir."

"First, I am the head of this family and so I do not need the council's _permission_ to make any decisions regarding my sister and second, any plans concerning my producing an heir would never be the concern of someone who was not born into _my_ clan." Byakuya stated coolly.

Satoru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do not think to belittle me about blood! I was not the one trying to dirty the Kuchiki blood by marrying a commoner! We were just lucky she died before she could ever…"

Satoru stopped mid-sentence when a blade was pressed firmly against his neck. He looked into Byakuya's icy eyes. He hadn't even seen Byakuya move.

Byakuya pulled his Zanpakatou back just enough to keep from slicing into the man's withered neck. He could take any kind of insult but no one was going to insult Hisana in such a manner, in any manner, in his presence. "I would suggest you take your leave while you still can."

Satoru nodded and quickly picked himself up and walked out of the staggering pressure inside of Byakuya Kuchiki's office. He raised a hand up to his neck once outside; he knew that the blade had actually cut him. He just hoped Byakuya never found out the truth or he was as good as dead.

Byakuya moved to the window looking out over the garden in the Sixth Division, his face back under his stoic mask. He placed Sebonzakura back into its sheath. Things were starting to bother him and he wondered why now, after all this time, were things starting to present themselves to him? Why did he have the feeling that something had happened that he couldn't see before? He refused to give in to hope though that he had missed something big enough and that Hisana could still be alive.

* * *

**A/N : **So how was my first attempt at being closer to a Bleach storyline? What do you all think of Sebonzakura now? :) I've been thinking on this for a while but Twilight Countess's Bya/His challenge made me actually start on it. I also want to thank Inazagi for letting bounce ideas off of her!!:) Please review and let me know what you all think!!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach. Dare to dream!

**Warnings: **This is still a little bit AUish in the fact that I am attempting something close to the Bleach storyline, but it is probably still different enough to not be non-AU.

**Pairings: **Mainly Byakuya/Hisana but with some Ichigo/Rukia

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Abiding Love**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Byakuya walked slowly up the long winding path that led to Sōkyoku Hill where he very nearly failed in his promise to Hisana. He stopped short of the place where Rukia was almost executed. He sighed as a warm breeze brushed gently past him.

Byakuya had just left a Kuchiki council meeting and was taken aback by the intensity of the council elders' demands that he produce an heir. If he didn't know any better, he would think that he didn't have too much longer to live by the way they had been going on about the whole issue. He had bought some time for himself though by insisting that his attentions, at the moment, needed to be focused on Rukia's upcoming nuptials.

Byakuya turned his head slightly as he heard the soft sound of light footsteps behind him. Byakuya was curious as to why she would follow him here of all places; he didn't think she would ever want to be close to this place again.

Rukia stopped next to her brother and readjusted her lieutenant's badge that rested on her left arm. She finally lifted her gaze to the sight before her and felt a chill run through her spine despite the heat of the early afternoon. She turned her head to her still silent sibling. "I heard what they said to you."

Byakuya nodded his head ever so slightly. He thought he had sensed her spiritual pressure ever so briefly during the meeting before it had vanished. "I thought as much."

Rukia lips turned upwards into a small smile, thankful that he wasn't upset at her eavesdropping. She raised her petite hand to her face and brushed the lone dark strand of hair out of her face. "Why were they talking as if you were going to die tomorrow? I don't like it."

"It's just politics Rukia." Byakuya replied knowing that they would like nothing better than to get their hands on any child he had. If they found a way to control his child or sway the decisions made they would control the future. Byakuya had no intention of letting that happen.

Rukia wondered how he could remain so calm about the way they acted but she knew that he had been dealing with them long before she had come around. "How did Hisana deal with them?"

"Let's just say they had their disagreements." Byakuya said softly, inwardly smiling at some of the interesting ways Hisana had dealt with the elders of the clan.

"Why did they not protest my getting married to Ichigo?" Rukia asked more curious than anything because she had not expected them to agree so easily.

"It's about power, Rukia, and Ichigo Kurosaki has a lot of it and they see no problem aligning his strength with the Kuchiki name." Byakuya simply replied.

Rukia wasn't sure how she should take that but since they weren't going to give her a hard time about getting married to someone not of noble status, she wasn't going to try and push her luck.

"May I ask why you and Hisana never had any children?" Rukia asked, hoping her brother was still in a giving mood.

Byakuya turned his head towards Rukia and looked into her eyes and realized that she was only curious. "We were trying when she….became ill."

Rukia watched as her brother slowly turned around and walked back down the path he had came. She didn't know how he dealt with it all. If Ichigo had died she wasn't sure she would have survived it.

* * *

Ichigo brought Zangetsu down swiftly and met the blade of his lieutenant's Zanpakatou, Tobiume. The blades screeched as they crossed each other. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu back as he realized that he had nearly pushed Momo out of the arena.

Ichigo had to admit that Momo was surprising him with her intensity to train and learn. He knew that she had been Aizen's former lieutenant and he had been wary of her at first but he had learned very quickly that she had just been naïve and now she had a reputation that she was and still is working very hard to overcome.

Ichigo replaced Zangetsu on his back and looked into Momo's sweaty face. She had Tobiume down at her side and was breathing rather laboriously. Ichigo wondered briefly whether she regretted asking him to help in her training.

Momo looked up at her captain's face and smiled slightly, wincing as she tried to move her arm. She realized now that he wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't hold back.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked still somewhat concerned that he might have overdone it.

"I'm fine." Momo replied. "I just wanted to…uhm…thank you!"

Ichigo gave her a confused look. "What for?"

"For treating me as you would anyone else. For not thinking I'm going to break if you push me harder to accomplish something." Momo replied honestly.

Ichigo smirked. "You don't have to thank me for that! Besides I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't be too happy with me right now!"

Momo gave him a confused look now before she realized who he was talking about. "He's not my boyfriend!" Momo replied while blushing.

"But you wouldn't mind if he was right?" Ichigo asked with a devious grin.

Momo's eyes widened a bit as she couldn't believe he was able to read her that well. She smiled before looking away from him.

Ichigo got the answer he wanted. "Okay, I'll catch you two later."

Momo stared at her captain's retreating form unable to turn around. She really hoped she hadn't heard him correctly. She was proven wrong though as her childhood friend walked around from behind her. Her heart started pounding in her chest at the possible loss of her best friend. She stared into his chest, as he was now taller than her, and waited for him to say something, anything.

"You didn't answer the question." Toushirou stated as placed his hand under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his.

* * *

Byakuya stepped into the small shop owned by former captain Kisuke Urahara. He surveyed the surprisingly tidy shelves around him and wondered if anyone other than Shinigami actually came into this man's shop to purchase anything. Byakuya turned as Kisuke appeared next right to him.

"See anything you like?" Kisuke asked grinning behind his ever present fan.

"Just bring me the gigai." Byakuya stated with slight annoyance.

"It's ready per your request, just follow me." Kisuke stated before sauntering away.

Byakuya took a deep breath before following the man. This was one of the reasons he hated coming to the living world.

* * *

Yuzu stirred the contents in the pan one last time before turning down the heat to let dinner simmer for a few minutes. She looked around to make sure the table was set and that everything was ready for dinner. She really wished Ichigo or Rukia would come home and visit, she missed them terribly. Yuzu paused as the doorbell chimed; she wondered who would be here at this hour.

Yuzu walked over to the front door and slowly opened it; she nearly choked on her own breath. "Uh…um…hi!" Yuzu finally said and wanted to bang her head into the door, she couldn't believe how stupid she must sound.

Byakuya raised a brow at the teen before him. Rukia had spoken of Ichigo's sisters and he believed that she was one of them. "Is your father here?"

Yuzu smiled as she opened the door wider for him to enter. "Please come in, he should be here any second."

Byakuya was surprised at how friendly she was compared to her brother. He walked past her into the house to wait for Ichigo's father.

Yuzu closed the door and paused to take a deep breath. She brushed the loose strands of her pony tail back and hoped she didn't look completely horrid. Yuzu showed him to the dinner table and set a place for him without even thinking. "Can I get you something to drink, Mr….?"

"Kuchiki, and water will be fine." Byakuya replied as he sat down in the chair Yuzu designated for him.

Yuzu moved to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and poured it into a glass. "I'm Yuzu by the way and are you related to Rukia?" Yuzu asked as she placed the glass on the table before Byakuya.

"Rukia is my sister." Byakuya responded and turned his head at the sound of a door opening and closing.

Isshin walked into his home just wanting a peaceful evening with his daughters when he caught sight of the last person he expected to see and what made it worse was that his youngest was practically fawning over the man. "Yuzu, can you give us minute?"

Yuzu nodded her head with a quizzical look on her face. She started to move towards the kitchen.

"Upstairs, please." Isshin stated before she could reach the kitchen. "Both of you." Isshin continued as Karin had started making her way down the stairs.

After Isshin was sure both of his daughters were out of hearing distance he turned to the man seated at his dining table. "Why are you in my house?"

"I think we need to talk now that your son is going to marry my sister." Byakuya stated as he reached for his glass of water and took a sip of the cool liquid.

Isshin started laughing as he removed his white lab coat and placed it over the back of one of the dining chairs. "It figures my son would not inform me of something so important. I'm glad he finally asked her, it's about time!"

Byakuya raised a brow at this, but did not comment on it. "Have you forgiven her for the death of your brother?"

Isshin studied the man before him as he took the seat across from him. "I'm surprised to hear you say that, considering that you're the man that took Rukia away to be executed and left my son to die in the middle of a street."

Byakuya merely stared back at the former captain.

Isshin finally sighed. "I don't know why they have forgiven you, but for some inexplicable reason they have and I have never truly blamed Rukia for Kaien's death. Kukaku explained everything to me that had happened that night. I admit I wasn't happy when she first showed up here let alone staying in my son's closet for so long, but I realized after watching her that she wasn't someone that would take a life so easily and she was teaching my son things that I wasn't able to at the time."

Byakuya was still stuck on the fact that he had just learned that Rukia had lived in Ichigo's closet for some time. He was not thrilled with that knowledge at all. "Why have you not even told your son of your previous life yet?" Byakuya finally asked of the former Shiba.

"And exactly how long did it take for you to come clean to Rukia about her sister?" Isshin asked as Ichigo had actually told him that story albeit it was minus anything relating to anything Shinigami, but it was also the same night that Isshin made Ichigo realize his feelings for Rukia ran far deeper than friendship.

"Understood and just so you know Captain Ukitake has figured it out as well and if Ichigo or even Rukia get curious enough to ask him about Kaien, he will not lie to either of them." Byakuya informed the man before him.

"So you're saying I should get my ass into gear, understood!" Isshin stated with a mock salute. Isshin chuckled for a moment before continuing. "You know it was a shock watching as Ichigo aged and I saw how much he looked like my brother. And Karin, she looks so much like my sister. But at least one of the children, Yuzu, took after Masaki."

Byakuya turned to look at the life size poster of Isshin's deceased wife as Isshin pointed toward it for added emphasis.

"I heard that your wife has died as well." Isshin said, pausing to grab a stiffer drink for the both of them from the cabinet behind him.

"Yes." Byakuya simply replied as another glass was placed in front of him.

"I do not wish that for even you!" Isshin stated as he raised his glass up. "To the women that were crazy enough to fall in love with us!"

Byakuya raised his glass as well.

* * *

Ichigo grumbled as he followed Rukia on the path they were taking up the side of a mountain. He tenderly touched his black eye and winced at the slight pain he felt.

Rukia finally turned around about a third of the way up the mountain. "Quit complaining, it was your fault in taking so long to visit your father and tell him!"

"Yeah, but why did your brother have to go to him and tell him anyway?" Ichigo demanded to know as he halted in his climb.

"Who knows, but he probably assumed you had already told your own father." Rukia stated in her brother's defense.

Ichigo just groaned as he started walking again. "Where is this place anyway? And why do you want to train here?"

"Where do you think they got the material to build the tower I was held in while I was waiting to be executed?" Rukia stated casually as she strode past Ichigo.

Ichigo hated when she talked about her almost execution so casually. He reached out and grabbed her arm before she got too far ahead of him and pulled her back. "Don't talk so lightly about the fact that you almost died!" Ichigo stated while cupping her face and then he kissed her.

Rukia smiled at him as the kiss broke. She traced her finger over his lips; she loved the feel of them against her. She sighed before pulling away. "Come on, you said you wanted something to do. You can work on trying to get in touch with your Zanpakatou while on this mountain."

They walked hand in hand until they reached a flat level about half way up the mountain. "This'll do." Rukia stated after looking around. The trees were starting to thin out here and there was a small lake a little closer to the wall of the mountain.

After an hour Ichigo was staring at his Zanpakatou as it was currently embedded in the solid wall of the mountain. He raised his head to the bright blue sky and took a deep breath.

Rukia just stared at him with a raised brow. "I doubt Zangetsu appreciated that!"

Ichigo brought his gaze down and locked it onto hers. "I'm sure I'll hear about it later." Ichigo said as he walked towards his Zanpakatou and pulled it from the mountain. He watched with amused eyes as a very small portion of the wall gave way as he removed Zangetsu.

Rukia walked up next to him and rolled her eyes. "You broke the mountain!"

Ichigo grinned as he turned to her. "Pretty impressive, don't you think?"

Rukia just shook her head. "Idiot!"

* * *

A small boy of about eight years of age was making his way to the strange noise he had heard earlier. He stopped as he heard a louder noise and then he saw it, the light, it was so close this time. He started to move closer before a hand stopped his movement. He turned his head around to see his mother. "Mom, what caused that?" The boy asked pointing to the small hole in the wall.

* * *

**A/N : **I wonder how many questions you have now? I hope that this chapter was okay for everyone! Please review and let me know what you think!!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach. Dare to dream!

**Warnings: **This is still a little bit AUish in the fact that I am attempting something close to the Bleach storyline, but it is probably still different enough to not be non-AU.

**Pairings: **Mainly Byakuya/Hisana but with some Ichigo/Rukia

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

****I do want to point out that my beta has temporarily lost her internet connection at home and she cannot download at school so this chapter is unbeta'd (is that a word...lol) Anyways, I apologize for any errors.****

* * *

**Abiding Love**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Byakuya slowly walked up to the current Shiba residence, his footsteps barely making any sound on the coarse, crisp grass that grew in this region. It had taken him a good amount of time to find their new location. He didn't question their need to constantly be on the move, he just hated the extra time it took to be able to track them down.

Kukaku looked up from her seated position on her current front lawn as a shadow suddenly overtook her and was momentarily surprised to see none other than the noble Byakuya Kuchiki standing near her. She had never talked to many nobles since the Shiba clan had been disgraced before she was born but she could take a guess as to why this particular aristocrat was bothering her on what had promised to be a beautiful day. "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya ignored the seemingly sneer tone in Kukaku Shiba's voice and continued on reminding himself that this was necessary because he couldn't ignore the truth even if most people involved were unaware of it. "I came to discuss your nephew."

Kukaku shifted her position in the overgrown grass to get a clear look at her uninvited guest. She studied him for a moment to see if he had just been bluffing but she quickly realized that he indeed knew the truth. "Why come and see me if you know that my older brother is still around?"

Byakuya refrained from rolling his eyes at her as he didn't want to giver her the satisfaction of getting that kind of behavior out of him. "Because according to official records, Isamu Shiba perished in the living world defending humans from a hollow attack, so officially you are the head of the Shiba clan."

Kukaku snorted at Byakuya's statement and leaned back into the grass as if they were discussing nothing of importance. "As if that could kill my brother, I can't believe they bought that load of shit. I take it you have talked with my brother, is he still going by Isshin?"

Byakuya moved his hand to rest on Sebonzakura, just the mere touch of his Zanpakatou made him feel less restless when he knew he would rather be somewhere else than out in this field in the middle of nowhere. "Yes, we have made arrangements already concerning Rukia's dowry. Both Rukia and her fiancé are unaware of this, but proprietary dictates that I discuss this with you as well until your brother reclaims his place as the head of your clan."

Kukaku merely laughed at him. She didn't see her brother coming back until probably his great-grandchildren were in soul-society, if he could hold out for that long. "So what is the lucky couple getting out of you, I know my brother would have negotiated something that would have benefited them."

Byakuya nodded his head in acknowledgement before answering. "Yes, I am giving them the estate near one of the smaller lakes that gives them some semblance of privacy."

Kukaku looked at him sharply. If she had heard correctly this was the estate where he had gotten married to Hisana at and she never thought that he would ever give that place away so easily.

Byakuya noticed her look and acknowledged it. "Yes, you assume correctly. It was Hisana's favorite place and I thought Rukia would like someplace that was linked infinitely with her sister."

Kukaku didn't question him further. She had heard from other sources that his wife was a very sore subject to discuss. She had only seen the woman from a distance and had no real opinion of her. She didn't know her well enough to like or dislike her. At that time her older brother was already believed to be dead and under suspicious circumstances. Their family name had suffered enough before that point that they already no longer ran in any of the social circles anymore. Kaien had been slowly bringing honor back to their name when he had died, this death for real. She wondered if anyone knew of Ururu's real parentage. At that time pregnancies had to be kept secret if a woman wanted to keep her position in the Gotei Thirteen. That was one of many secrets she still hasn't shared with her youngest brother. At least her older brother could keep an eye on the girl from a distance. She still wasn't sure about Kisuke being the one to raise her, even if Yoruichi had made many promises. "I will not go against my brother if that is what you are looking for."

Byakuya merely nodded his head and began to walk swiftly away. He had accomplished what he had set out to do this morning. He had nothing further to discuss with her, so he began his trek back to his office to finally get started on his work.

Kukaku watched the noble walk away and wondered briefly if Ichigo would ever know her real reasons for helping him so often. She turned her head around to search her surroundings. She hadn't seen Ganju in quite a while; she wondered where he had disappeared off to. She smiled a little too evilly as she thought about something new she wanted to test out.

* * *

Ichigo cringed as he walked into his office trying to wipe what he had just witnessed from his mind. He didn't like to walk in on people's private moments. He was just glad he hadn't walked in on anything more than kissing.

Ichigo had his head in his hands when his lieutenant walked happily into his office. Ichigo hesitantly lifted his head to look at her and shook his head at the smile that was plastered all over her face. "I didn't walk in on the first kiss did I?"

Momo turned her head to her captain and tried to work the smile off of her face but she couldn't do it, she was just in too good of a mood. "No."

Ichigo stared at Momo for a moment before he finally realized something was physically different about her. It took him a few minutes to figure out what it was and it took Momo finally turning back around to finish some filing before he truly knew why she looked different. "You didn't put your hair in a bun?"

Momo reached up and pulled at her hair almost as if she wasn't sure what to make of her hair being down. "Does it look bad or something? Besides 'Shiro likes it down and I thought it might be time for a change."

Ichigo gave her a small smile. "It looks fine." He knew how hard it has been for her, trying to prove herself all over again. He was very thankful that she was finally becoming comfortable with herself and trusting herself again.

"How about we put some training time in?" Ichigo asked hoping to put off paperwork for a couple more hours at least as he caught the humongous pile right out of the corner of his eye. This was just one of those days where he didn't feel like being in his office. He grinned as Momo ran excitedly to go grab her Zanpakatou by her desk and he knew he had made it home free, that is until Momo stuck her head back in his doorway before she had gotten too far away.

"Oh don't forget we have several reports to do afterwards that we can't put off any longer, so we'll have to come back here immediately after training." Momo stated matter-of-factly.

Ichigo lowered his head after hearing that tone in Momo's voice. He knew it had been too easy to get out of doing the paperwork.

* * *

"Ronin, where are you?" The woman called out trying to figure out where her son was currently hiding. She was used to the minimal light that filtered through from the top of the cavern to see by and she knew most of his regular hiding spots, but she had yet to still find him.

She began to wonder how long she had truly been trapped in this cavern. She didn't even know how she had ended up in this place but she knew there was no way out. She remembered last talking to her husband and then she had woken up being trapped in this place.

There had been some sort of cave-in that must have happened before she had gained consciousness and it had completely trapped her inside. She guessed they must have expected her to die in this cave, but she had thought she was dying anyway so she didn't know exactly how or why she was still alive. She figured she would find out if she ever made it out of this condemnation.

She was thankful though that there were several fresh water lakes inside and that combined with the light gave way to a few fruit trees inside the cave as well as some unfortunate small animals that had made their way inside.

She had been also been surprised that after her first couple of months there to see her stomach expand. She couldn't believe that after all that time and at that particular time she was finally pregnant. She was still saddened by the fact that she might not ever be able to tell her husband and that he would probably never get to know his son. She sometimes wondered if he had ever moved on. It was hard to keep track of time in this place and now she was just barely beginning to hear that voice in her head that she hadn't heard in such a long time.

She smiled thinking about how great her son's capacity to learn was. She had taught him to read and write by writing in the soft sand by one of the small lakes during the day and even attempted to teach him the basics that she knew of sword fighting and she knew he was already ready to surpass her limited knowledge of swordplay, he just needed someone that could teach him more as she had still be learning herself. She knew that he needed his father. She shook her head from her depressing thoughts as she figured her son must have found a new hiding spot. She suddenly had a strange feeling in her gut and ran to the fractured wall as quickly as she could.

* * *

Rukia was standing silently on one of the tattered rooftops in Rukongai. One would have thought she might have been reminiscing but that was not her true reason for being this far out. She watched the people pass along the dirt roads, slowly drifting from one place to the next. Rukia had still yet to see the woman she had just a brief glance of when she was flashing through yesterday. Something about this woman had Rukia questioning where she had seen her before and she was sure that if she could get a closer look at this woman she would know exactly where she knew her from.

Rukia was about to turn around to head back to her division when she spotted someone she did know trying to maneuver her way through the small crowd almost trying to be discreet but Rukia doubted that the woman could ever truly be inconspicuous.

Rangiku clutched the plastic bag tightly in her hand as she tried to make her way back. She didn't like having to rely on others for her so-called "secret" mission, but she needed help to get this particular item from the real world. She understood the reasoning behind trying to keep this hidden. If Rangiku hadn't been so distracted she might have felt the slight rise in pressure but by the time she realized what was going on she spotted her fellow lieutenant standing a few feet from her holding the plastic bag in front of her.

Rukia smiled as she held the bag out for Rangiku to take, she had only wanted to test her own stealth abilities.

Rangiku eyed Rukia for a moment and let out the breath she had been holding when she realized Rukia was only playing. She moved forward a little too fast to try and take the bag back into her protective custody.

When Rukia noticed Rangiku's unusual behavior it only made her curious. Rukia couldn't help it when she recognized what was in the bag because the plastic was pulled tautly over the box.

Rangiku's eyes widened when she realized that Rukia might be able to recognize what was in the bag as she had spent a considerable amount of time in the living world. Her fears were confirmed when she saw that Rukia was able to see through the plastic and rushed forward at Rukia's gasp. "It isn't mine…..No wait, it is for me!"

Rukia raised a brow as Rangiku stuttered after retrieving the sack from Rukia's petite hand. "Really?"

"Crap! You can't say anything!" Rangiku pleaded as she pulled her cloak tighter over her voluptuous frame.

Rukia gave Rangiku a sad smile as she pushed back a stray strand of dark hair from her face; she remembered watching the pain that Kaien and Miyako had to endure as they hid Miyako's pregnancy so that Miyako could keep her position within the Gotei Thirteen.

Rukia had accidentally walked in on Miyako while she was trying to wrap her stomach. She had been sworn to keep that secret and had helped Miyako and Kaien whenever they needed an excuse for Miyako to not attend a mission. She never knew for sure if Captain Ukitake knew about the pregnancy, but she had a feeling that he might have known something. Miyako had only given birth two weeks before she had to go out on that fateful mission. There was no way she couldn't have gone.

Rukia wondered briefly what had ever happened to Kaien and Miyako's child before she finally answered Rangiku. "Don't worry, I won't……but maybe we can do something to help?"

Rangiku had been about to walk away when she heard Rukia continue. "I won't tell you who it's for! But what do you think could be done?"

Rukia motioned for Rangiku to follow her. It was never a good idea to stay in one place for too long in Rukongai. "I know that it is someone high enough up that they don't want to lose their position and that they don't want Captain Unohana to know at that! That law is ridiculous though and needs to be repealed. I know that Ichigo will help us!"

Rangiku walked slowly next Rukia and wondered whether it would really work. She wrapped the bag around the box and slid it into a hiding place figuring that it might be wise so she doesn't get caught with it again. She needed this to reach its destination and she only hoped that Rukia's endeavor would be successful.

* * *

Ronin looked back at the small hole that he had literally fought his way through so he could reach the outside. He looked down at the scrapes and gashes that littered his pale body and noted how much he had ripped his makeshift clothes. He lifted his hands to his eyes as he surveyed his new surroundings; he hadn't thought that the light would hurt his eyes so much. He turned as he heard his mother's voice and saw her face as she reached one hand forward out of the tiny opening. "Mom, I'm okay. See I can get help now!"

She looked at her son and tried to contain her feelings. She was happy that maybe, just maybe he could get help and then they would be free, but she was also afraid. Ronin didn't know how people could be and she wasn't exactly sure where they were located to be able to give him directions. What if he had to go through Rukongai? She didn't know if he would be able to protect himself. She knew though, that she had to let him go. She let out a long sigh and looked directly at her son in the light. She still couldn't believe how much he looked like his father, it was like looking at a miniature version of her husband, and it was almost uncanny. "Ronin do you remember my name?"

Ronin gave his mother a quizzical glance. "Yeah."

"Ok, I need you to remember another name because you will have to give my name to him." She stated trying to squeeze further through the small hole. She had never really thought that she had breasts, but apparently having been pregnant must have made them larger because they were one of the things impeding her progress.

"Mom, I know, your name is Hisana and I know dad's name too. I will find him and bring him back." Ronin stated proudly.

Hisana tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Ronin, I'm being serious. I want you to find the city within the white wall, which is where your father is located. Find a man white long white hair, his division should be the first you find, his name is Jyuushirou Ukitake, and he will take you to your father."

Ronin pulled his tattered clothes tighter around him, his mind already moving forward to the fact that he was going to finally meet his father. That was all he could really think about. "I got it mom."

"Ronin, I want you to repeat his name for me." Hisana demanded ignoring the fact that she could barely breathe now; she had squeezed herself as far as she could go through the tiny opening.

Ronin groaned and nearly stomped his bare foot on the rocky ground when he noticed his mother's expression. He knew that expression very well and knew enough to not disobey her right now, not even taking into consideration the fact that his mother had no way to discipline him right now. "Okay, Jyuushirou Ukitake!"

Hisana pointed a finger directly at her son as that was the most she could do right now. "You better not act like a smart ass in front of your father! I don't want that to be his first impression of you!"

Ronin gave his mother an apologetic look. "Sorry mom." Ronin said while rubbing his skin.

Hisana felt a little sorry for her son, he was going to get a sunburn very quickly. He had never been in the direct sun quite like this before. "Ronin try to walk in the shade for me please."

Ronin nodded his head; he was impatient to get started on his first real adventure. He looked at his mother and felt a little homesick already; he had never been away from her before. He walked over and gave his mom a kiss on the forehead and held her hand for a moment hoping that his mother would be okay without him there to protect her. "Mom, I'll find him and be back real soon!"

Hisana watched as her son nearly ran, she knew he was thinking that he might make it there faster that way, but it nearly broke her heart to see him running so fast from her. She bit the inside of her lip to keep any tears from shedding; she knew they were on the verge. She smiled though as Ronin stopped before reaching the path that would lead down the mountain and turned to her and waved. She prayed that his journey would be safe. Before she retracted herself from her current predicament of having her head stuck in a hole, she turned her gaze near the lake outside and noticed a familiar figure of a young woman there with hair the color of blood and eyes that mirrored the starry night sky. "Jisei?"

Ronin ran down the side of the mountain, hoping that maybe he would be able to see his father today. He didn't really know how long his journey would last. He held his hand to his side pushing his fingers into his flesh, trying to keep the pain in his side from radiating even further. He breathing was becoming harsher the longer he ran. Ronin had never run so far, for so long.

Ronin finally reached the bottom after what seemed like forever to him. As he stepped away from the mountain he fell harshly to the ground seemingly unconscious.

* * *

Byakuya stood near his fellow captains and tried not to let the heat affect him as he felt the slow trickle of sweat slide down his back from the shear humidity that seemed to coat the meeting hall. He could hear Ichigo's voice going on about how unfair a particularly old law was, he figured Ichigo and Rukia must have recently discussed having children for Ichigo to be so worked up over it.

Byakuya turned his heard to the man that was arguing rather loudly and couldn't believe he was about to do this. He hoped he could claim that he was suffering from a heat stroke later if questioned. Byakuya walked up to stand next to Ichigo and turned his attention to the Captain Commander. "With all due respect, sir, I actually agree with Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo stood next to Byakuya nearly in shock. His mind wasn't sure if his ears had heard correctly. Had Byakuya Kuchiki actually stated in front of everyone that he agreed with him?

Byakuya swore he could hear a pin drop after his statement. He held the Captain Commander's gaze and did not back down. He knew what needed to be done; this law was so outdated that Byakuya couldn't believe it was still in the books. He saw the Captain Commander give the slightest of nods and Byakuya slowly turned to face everyone. "I call for a vote to……"

Before Byakuya could finish he turned to see that his Zanpakatou had manifested himself again without him calling Sebonzakura forth. He turned to ask Sebonzakura why he was acting like this when he noticed that all captains' Zanpakatous had manifested themselves.

Toushirou looked at the looming presence of his ice dragon, Hyōrinmaru and turned back to the other captains running a hand through his short white hair. "What is going on?"

Hyōrinmaru took the floor as one of the oldest Zanpakatous and answered his wielder. "A new zanpakatou has awoken. Congratulations Sebonzakura."

Byakuya turned towards his Zanapakatou as Sebonzakura bowed his golden head towards the ice dragon in acknowledgment. He raised his brow taking in this new information. There would only be one reason to congratulate his Zanapakatou.

"New, as in no one has ever wielded it before?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, addressing anyone that would answer.

Hyōrinmaru took one mighty step forward causing the floor to shake with his mere weight. "It is extremely rare for a new Zanpakatou to be created and even rarer to be the creation from a captain level one at that."

Byakuya sighed heavily watching the ice spread along the stone floor that was in the immediate vicinity of Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakatou before finally demanding an answer from his own Zanpakatou that was now the center of everyone's attention. "If you are the father, then who is the mother?"

Sebonzakura turned his ice blue eyes fiercely onto his wielder. "Who do you think? I am connected to and only to Jisei!"

* * *

**A/N : **Sorry for the long wait everyone!!! I hope this chapter was okay!!! Does anyone have any ideas as to who Rukia saw and who is pregnant? Hopefully I have not given it away!!:) If anyone has read my other story Accidental Bliss, then you probably recognized Ronin and who he was right away!!:) I want to thank everyone who has reviewed!! I do appreciate it!!:) I this chapter was okay for you, oh and I couldn't remember how long it has been since Kaien and Miyako died, so we'll just pretend!!:) Please let me know what you think!!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach. Dare to dream!

**Warnings: **This is still a little bit AUish in the fact that I am attempting something close to the Bleach storyline, but it is probably still different enough to not be non-AU.

**Pairings: **Mainly Byakuya/Hisana but with some Ichigo/Rukia

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

****I do want to point out that my beta has temporarily lost her internet connection at home and she cannot download at school so this chapter is unbeta'd (is that a word...lol) Anyways, I apologize for any errors.****

* * *

**Abiding Love**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Byakuya could feel the question burning off of his future brother-in-law's tongue. He slowly turned his head to the side to answer the unasked question. "Jisei was Hisana's zanpakatou."

Sebonzakura watched his wielder with neutral eyes. He had heard the certain finality in Byakuya's tone. Sebonzakura wanted so much to tell him otherwise, but his wielder could be very stubborn about things.

Byakuya turned his attention back towards his own zanpakatou, he had several questions he wanted to ask himself, the most important question would be who was wielding his connection to Hisana.

Byakuya stared into Sebonzakura's ice blue eyes and tried to form the question, but as much as he wanted to know the answer he wasn't sure if he should know. He just didn't know how he would treat the person that was wielding Jisei.

Ichigo stood off to Byakuya's right and pulled his large hand away from rubbing the back of his neck. He moved his hand down to his side, glazing the side of his white haori and tried to figure out a way to ask this question without embarrassing himself as it was just something he never would have thought about otherwise. Ichigo turned his gaze towards Zangetsu, who was standing as still as a statue. "How exactly do zanpakatou's...uhm....procreate?"

Zangetsu turned his head towards his wielder, who had called his attention away from searching for Sode no Shirayuki's current location. "It is so rare for a new zanpakatou to be created because the timing has to be absolutely perfect."

Ichigo stared incredulously at Zangetsu. "Was that supposed to be an answer?"

Hyōrinmaru gave a deep, rumbling laugh as he moved one large clawed foot forward. "What my friend means is that the two connected zanpakatous have to be sharing energy at the exact moment that their wielders conceive!"

Byakuya's whole body stilled in movement, his eyes locked onto Sebonzakura almost willing him to say that it wasn't true. Byakuya's mind had already processed the information, but he had still been in denial up to this part of the meeting, that is until he caught the small nod of Sebonzakura's golden head.

Byakuya stood there frozen, barely breathing, wishing beyond hope that this was just another nightmare. He barely even registered when Sebonzakura returned to his side in his dormant state. Byakuya turned just enough to look into the wizened face of the Captain-Commander. "My vote has already been cast."

Everyone watched as Byakuya walked with great effort towards the exit and as soon as he was past the doors he quickly flashed stepped out of sight while closing his power down so tight that no one would be able to track him right now.

Jyuushirou cast a sad glance around the suddenly empty meeting hall as all zanpakatous had returned to their dormant states. He slowly turned his gaze towards the fourth division captain. "Did you know of Hisana's condition?"

"Yes, but I felt it was cruel to let them know she was pregnant when Hisana was going to die before the child would be strong enough to live outside the womb." Retsu answered in a soft tone. She had truly hoped that Byakuya would never find out. She knew how painful this would be for her fellow captain.

Everyone continued to watch as the overly large doors to the meeting hall slowly closed again knowing that they had to at least finish what was left of a suddenly unwelcome captains meeting.

* * *

Hisana stared wide-eyed at Jisei for a few moments before she regained her composure. "How is this possible?"

Jisei let a soft smile form on her pink lips as she walked slowly forward, away from the glistening suface of the dark lake and closer to her wielder. "I've been trying to reach you for over fifty years Hisana. It was only a matter of time."

Hisana might have let a small chuckle escape at Jisei's attempt at subtle humor, but she was stuck on another part of Jisei's statement. "Over fifty years?!" Hisana looked over to where her son had started his journey down the mountain. "That can't be true!"

Jisei turned her head towards the same path that her wielder was staring at intently and gave a small sigh. "Your son will be fine; he is on his own journey right now."

Hisana tried to twist herself in the small hole she was wrenched in. "How can you know that? I just sent my son out into a world I don't know anything about!"

"From what little Sebonzakura has told me they have just finished a war. Oh, and your husband found your sister." Jisei reported casually as she moved some strands of her dark blood red hair behind her.

Hisana stared up into Jisei's black filled eyes. "He found her?" Hisana asked in shock, totally unprepared for the news. Hisana felt a small tear rolling down her pale cheek. "He really found her?"

Jisei smirked, letting her playful side show a little. "Of course, although the last I heard was that she is getting married." Jisei had only ever been able to talk to Sebonzakura the few times his wielder has been somewhat close to this particular mountain.

Hisana started to really struggle now through her trapped position, flashes of an older man with dark steel gray hair running through her frayed thoughts. Hisana tried to ignore the painful jagged edges of the mountain that felt like it was permanently embedded in her sides. She wheezed and she tried to squeeze herself through, realizing that she was getting nowhere fast.

Jisei moved to sit next to Hisana absolutely doing nothing to help the struggling woman. "What are you getting so worked up over? Have you finally gotten over your guilt? Are you that anxious to see everyone?"

Hisana stopped as the guilt washed over her being once again, lowering her head before she spoke. "Maybe it was better that I was trapped so I couldn't abandon my son as well!"

Jisei just let out a long sigh. She had tried to get through to her wielder on this issue many times before. The guilt needed to end so they could both move forward. "You were just a child yourself. You can't punish yourself over this. You went back for her, didn't you?"

Hisana was silent for a moment, trying to almost relearn how to breathe. "She was gone. I walked away for a few moments and she was gone." Hisana could still remember Rukia's cries as she had walked away. She couldn't believe that she had been so selfish. Hisana knew that she would regret that moment forever.

* * *

Ronin slowly rose from where he had thought he had fallen, but there was no mountain anywhere near him. He stood in the middle of an open field, the tall green grass tickling the back of his knees. To his far north lay many mountains; to the west the grassy plain continued; to the east a deep, dark, dense forest; and finally behind him to the south was the vibrant blue ocean.

Ronin wanting to see the water first, started to walk south. He didn't know where he was, he just knew that it wasn't where had fallen. He wanted to know what was going on. Ronin started to run again wondering if he was truly alone in this place.

Ronin stopped as the ground gave way to bright white sand and tentatively took a step out. Ronin smiled at the feel of the warm sand on his feet and started moving again towards the water taking in the magnificent sight before him of the rolling waves. He turned suddenly to his right, as if he was willed to do so, and noticed a young girl about his age standing on one of the dunes.

Ronin finally climbed his way to the top of the same dune excited to meet someone new for the first time. "Hello?"

Ronin smiled as the girl turned to face him. He took in how the light hit her strawberry blonde hair to make it glow and how her grey eyes shown with curiosity. "My name is Ronin, what's yours?"

The girl studied him for a while before she responded but the sound of the crashing waves kept Ronin from hearing her name. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat your name please?" Ronin asked moving closer to the girl.

"It appears you are not ready to hear my name yet. Be patient you will know it soon." The girl said in a velvet voice that almost sounded like a purr.

The girl chuckled at Ronin's cautionary glance at her voice. "No I am not like you. I am a zanpakatou, your zanpakatou to be exact."

Ronin's eyes lit up at this revelation as his mother had discussed what she had went through to obtain her own. "What is this place?"

"This is your inner world. I pulled you here once I woke up as we should have been training together many years ago." The girl simply replied and started walking down the side of the dune not even looking back to see if Ronin was following her.

"Oh. Is everyone's like this?" Ronin asked as he moved to walk next to the girl.

"No, each one is different based on the personality of the wielder and their zanpakatou's power." The girl replied as if this should have been obvious.

Ronin kept his eyes on the vast landscape around him. "So what is your power?"

"When you learn my name I will show you all that we can do?" The girl laughed before answering. "Now you should wake up. You have a long journey ahead of you and I will help guide you."

Ronin jolted awake from where he lay on the ground feeling as his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Ronin moved to stand up and found a sword laying to his left. He picked the weapon up and studied its sleek frame and noticed the many colors on the hilt of the sword.

Ronin could feel his zanpakatou's pride as he handled the weapon in a few short movements that his mother had taught him. Ronin stopped after a short while when he heard the girl's voice in his head reminding him that they had a lot of ground to cover before nightfall. Ronin sheathed his unreleased zanpakatou and moved the straps around so that he could carry the weapon on his back and started moving in the direction that his mother had told him to go.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting under one of the trees in the thirteenth division with his arms wrapped securely around his fiancée's waist holding her against him as he relayed what had happened in the meeting. Even though they had gotten what they wanted and the law was abolished, he knew that Rukia would care more now about what information her brother had learned.

Rukia leaned against Ichigo taking in everything he had told her trying to process it all. "I can't believe he had to find out that way. That's like pouring salt on an open wound. Is that the correct expression?"

Ichigo gave a small sad smile before leaning forward to kiss Rukia on the side of her neck. "Yes, that's correct. I just wish I would have waited until after the meeting to ask."

Rukia patted her hand against Ichigo's hands that were resting on her stomach. "You didn't know. I didn't even know, I mean there were zanpakatous around before even the academy was formed. The academy just put a structure to everything. I could only imagine how things were so unorganized before then."

Ichigo just shrugged and pulled Rukia closer to him. "Could you imagine a little Byakuya running around here though?"

Rukia smiled sadly. She could picture it quite well actually. "Or how about a little Ichigo?"

Ichigo moved his lips next to Rukia's ear. "I actually kind of like the sound of that."

Rukia turned around to kiss Ichigo but just as their lips met, someone crashed into them hugging them both tightly to his large body.

Ichigo and Rukia both struggled to be released. Ichigo finally freed them both and turned savagely towards Ganju. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just finally escaped from Kukaku and I came rushing here to tell you the good news. I really only found out myself by listening in on my sister's conversation with someone, but I should have known. Why else would you look so much like Kaien? Come here nephew!" Ganju blurted out all at once, happy to know that one of his brothers was alive and that he was an uncle.

"What are you going on about? You're not my uncle!" Ichigo shouted and shuddered at the thought of being related to the Shiba's. His father was crazy enough for him; he didn't need anymore crazy relatives.

"How can you be so mean to your uncle?" Ganju yelled and nearly pummeled Ichigo, who had stepped out of the way sending the other man flying to the ground.

Ichigo held still for a moment as Ganju made himself comfortable in the grass. He was unnerved because Ganju had sounded and acted too much like his father right there. He turned his head over to Rukia and was relieved to know that she didn't have a clue as to what was going on either.

Ichigo moved swiftly and gathered Rukia into his arms and flash stepped towards Captain Ukitake's office before she could protest. He needed answers and so he was going to the one person he knew would be honest with him.

* * *

Jyuushirou sat at his desk enjoying the rare breeze that was filtering through his office. He raised the glass of ice water to his lips, his fingers catching the beads of condensation from his glass and he took a long drink.

Jyuushirou turned as one side of his office filled with a large shadow and looked upon the sad face of his best friend. "What's wrong with you?"

Shunsui sighed dramatically before walking over to one of the wooden chairs in front of Jyuushirou's desk and removed his hat placing it precariously on the edge of the desk. "Nanao's still acting weird. I don't know what's going through that beautiful head of hers!"

Jyuushirou rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"Jyuu, I wish it was that easy!" Shunsui replied with a pout. "I mean I thought we were past all this keeping things from each other, but she's closing herself off again and I want to know why?!"

Jyuushirou gave a cursory glace at his friend really taking in Shunsui's ragged appearance for the first time. "If this is bugging you so much, you need to find out what's going on and I don't care how. Since it is bothering Nanao, you know it is not something small."

Shunsui nodded his head knowing that his friend was right, but unsure of how to accomplish that task. He turned his head as he felt Ichigo heading towards them fast. "I wonder what he's bothered about."

When Jyuushirou saw Ichigo come flying into his office with Rukia in his arms, he at first thought something had happened to her, but when he saw her struggle to get out of Ichigo's arms he knew otherwise. "What's going on?"

"Is it true? Is Kaien my uncle?" Ichigo asked straight out.

* * *

**A/N : **Sorry for the long wait!! Things are so busy. I'm not sure I like this chapter too much, but I needed to get it out of the way so I could move forward. I can at least say that I already have the first three pages of the next chapter written. I need to finish that along with reviewing all the chapters that have been updated on the stories that I follow!:) So much to do so little time!!:) I hope everyone is doing well!!:) Be kind and review!!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach. Dare to dream!

**Warnings: **This is still a little bit AUish in the fact that I am attempting something close to the Bleach storyline, but it is probably still different enough to not be non-AU.

**Pairings: **Mainly Byakuya/Hisana but with some Ichigo/Rukia

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

****I do want to point out that my beta has temporarily lost her internet connection at home and she cannot download at school so this chapter is unbeta'd (is that a word...lol) Anyways, I apologize for any errors.****

* * *

**Abiding Love**

_By : akirk85029_

* * *

Isshin stood in front of Kisuke, outside the man's shop, wondering why the hell he was called over here during working hours. Kisuke usually waited to drink until after he closed the clinic. "What's so important?"

Kisuke just handed Isshin a small piece of paper and continued drinking from the green ceramic mug he was holding.

Isshin eyed his old friend warily as he held up the slip of paper and read what appeared to be a receipt. His eyes stopped on a particular item. "So did you finally knock Yoruichi up?"

Kisuke gave the man a glare. "Tessai found it when he was doing laundry."

"So?" Isshin asked still wondering why Kisuke was acting this way.

"It came from Ururu's clothes." Kisuke stated before taking another sip.

Isshin's whole body froze as his mind processed those words. "URURU!!!!"

After a few moments, Ururu walked casually into the room holding a medium-sized box of what appeared to be candy dispensers. Ururu placed the box on one of the smaller tables and sat down in front of the two men wondering what was going on. She moved a small hand to brush back a few loose strands of her dark hair falling from her ponytail and hoped this wasn't going to take long.

Isshin stared at his unknowing niece and couldn't believe he could forget that she was the same age as his daughters. All three girls were now fifteen years old and Isshin didn't like to admit that they were growing up. He pushed the receipt in front of Ururu. "Would you care to explain this?"

Ururu's dark eyes widened when she saw the receipt. She knew she would only get in trouble for one item. She just didn't know why Ichigo's father was so upset over it. "It wasn't for me."

Isshin and Kisuke both gave her unconvinced looks.

"Really, it was for Lieutenant Matsumoto and I don't think it was for her either. I think she was getting it for someone else but I don't know who." Ururu replied honestly.

Isshin stared at Ururu for a long time before he acknowledged the fact that she was indeed telling the truth. Isshin then let a big grin form on his face. "Do you think it was for Rukia?"

Before Ururu could give her opinion, they all heard the slamming of a large, heavy door.

Isshin moved quickly recognizing the spiritual pressure of his only son. "Gotta go."

As Isshin tried to leave the shop he heard his son yelling. "Stop right there old man, we need to have a few words."

Isshin tried to move forward acting as before, like he couldn't sense spirits. He knew his son was still in spirit form.

"I said hold it, Isamu Shiba!" Ichigo bellowed out.

That stopped Isshin mid-step and he slowly turned around nearly tripping over his own feet as he faced his son and future daughter-in-law. "How did you find out?"

Ichigo snorted in irritation. "How did I find out? That's seriously what you have to say in response?!"

Rukia took the moment while both men argued for a few moments to study Ururu. She hadn't really paid too much attention to the girl before as Kisuke had made sure to keep her in the background whenever she was around. "Is Ururu, Kaien and Miyako's child?" Rukia asked herself not realizing that everyone could hear her.

Ichigo and Isshin stopped yelling at each other long enough to turn their focus on the young girl in the room.

Isshin had _so_ not wanted everything to come out like this. Isshin let out a long winded breath before he sat down next to Ururu taking her hand gently into his larger one. "Yes, Ururu you are the daughter of Kaien and Miyako Shiba."

Ururu looked at all of them in total shock. She didn't know what to make of this. "We're….we're related?" Ururu questioned, taking in what Ichigo had called his father a few moments ago.

Isshin slowly nodded his head in the affirmative, hoping that he wouldn't upset her too much. "Yes, I am your uncle and Ichigo is your cousin."

Ururu sat still for a moment letting her mind process what she was being told; she then finally turned her head to look over at her orange haired cousin. She didn't know how to deal with this sudden family that had just been thrust upon her. She looked up to Isshin with wide eyes. "Why didn't they want me?" Ururu quietly asked as that was the only conclusion she could come up with at the time.

Isshin shook his head, his sad eyes locked onto Ururu's as he answered. "No that's not what happened at all. Both of your parents died when you were a baby."

Ichigo and Rukia both calmly took seats at the same oak table knowing that whatever problems Ichigo had were not as important at the moment.

"How?" Ururu asked in a soft voice.

"A hollow killed them." Isshin said turning towards Rukia's solemn expression. "A hollow killed them." Isshin repeated staring at Rukia trying to let her know that he did not blame her for anything that had happened.

Rukia nodded her head, feeling the untamed strand of dark hair fall into her face again, as she held onto Ichigo's hand under the table. Rukia softened her posture when she felt Ichigo's hand squeeze hers, letting her know that he was there for her.

Isshin reached into the back pocket of his black pants and pulled out his leather wallet which held numerous pictures, ignoring his son as Ichigo rolled his eyes at him. Isshin held an old family photo in front of Ururu as he continued to search for a particular picture. "This was my wife, your aunt Masaki."

As Isshin dug further in his wallet, Ururu passed the picture around the table.

Ichigo held the picture in front of him looking at the smiling face of his mother and sighed as Rukia leaned against him to look at the picture as well. He heard Rukia's breathing hitch in her throat and looked down to see what was wrong, but Rukia had just shrugged her shoulders and leaned further into him letting him know that she was okay. Ichigo didn't think anymore of it as he continued to look at the picture and wondered what his mother would have thought of everything.

Isshin finally found the picture he was looking for and held it towards Ururu for her to take. "I wanted to give this to you a long time ago, but didn't know how. It is one of the few pictures of Kaien and Miyako together."

Ururu shook her head, not feeling like she should have something that valuable. "That is yours. You shouldn't give it to me."

Isshin pushed the picture into the young girl's hands, closing her palms against the picture. "They are your parents. They wanted you and you should have something, even if it is so small, to remember them by."

Ururu pulled the picture to her chest, clutching it tightly. She couldn't look at it in front of everyone; she wasn't sure how she would react. She slowly stood up and walked quickly down the long hallway to her room. When Ururu closed the beige door securely behind her, she fell to her knees and finally looked at the picture to see what her parents had looked like for the first time in her life.

Ichigo turned to his father after he watched his cousin walk silently down the hallway. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Where do you want me to start?" Isshin asked after a few moments of silence to collect his thoughts.

"Did mom know?" Ichigo asked outright.

"Not at first, but I did eventually tell her. If I wanted a life with her I knew I had to tell her everything otherwise I would always feel like I was holding back from her." Isshin answered staring at the picture of his wife with a sad smile.

"Where did the name Kurosaki come from?" Ichigo questioned further.

"It was my mother's maiden name." Isshin answered with a somber expression. "She was a commoner who lived in the forty-third district. My father found her one day as he went to visit an old woman he had helped and saw my mother across the street buying some sweets for the local children. The old woman introduced them and the rest they say is history, it was love at first sight for my father."

Ichigo stared at his father for a few moments trying to form an order to the questions he wanted to ask.

"Why was the Shiba name disgraced?" Rukia asked as she had always wanted to know.

"My family refused a marriage offer from the Shihouin family. My parents wanted me to marry for love, which didn't sit too well with Yoruichi's father. Yoruichi and I were both just infants at the time, but her father didn't waste any time making sure my parents were shunned by everybody. I bet he would be rolling in his grave to know that Yoruichi and I are good friends, and especially to know who she's currently shacking up with!" Isshin stated with a smile giving his long time friend a fake glare.

Kisuke snorted before throwing his ever faithful fan at his old friend. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

Isshin laughed before leaning towards Kisuke making sure to hold the fan just out of Kisuke's reach. "You know you love me!"

Before Ichigo and Rukia knew what had happened both men were rolling rather ungracefully on the floor throwing awkward punches at each other acting like five year olds.

Ichigo raised a brow when Rukia started snickering next to him and watched as both of the supposed adults stopped to stare strangely at Rukia as she started to laugh harder pointing a finger at them. "It's an older version of you and Renji." Rukia struggled to get out before taking a few deep breaths. She had needed that after the kind of day they were starting to have.

Ichigo muttered under his breath, which oddly sounded like "Over my dead body!" Rukia just leaned her head against Ichigo with a smile, deciding against pointing out the irony in his statement.

* * *

Nanao lay against the dark wood of a particularly large tree, which kind she didn't know as she had been too nauseous to even notice. She held shaking hands up to her overly pale face and groaned as she felt another wave of nausea about to hit her. Nanao hated being sick and throwing up was even worse. She hated the burning sensation along with not being able to breathe as her stomach forced everything she had eaten back up instead of staying satisfied in her belly.

Nanao was startled when she found that someone was standing in front of her and grimaced when she looked into the gentle face of Captain Unohana. "I'm fine, really."

Retsu only shook her head as she moved to sit on the other side of the stubborn lieutenant. "I know that you know that the old law is no longer in effect, so what are you afraid of?"

Nanao slowly turned her pallid face towards Retsu. "I don't know….I mean, I guess I just don't know how he'll react. We just started this relationship, what if it's too much too soon?"

Retsu moved to place her thin hands against Nanao's stomach pushing a small bit of her reiatsu against it and smiled as she removed her hand. "You should talk to Captain Ukitake, if anyone could get information out of Shunsui without him getting suspicious, it would be Jyuushirou."

Nanao looked at Retsu a little startled. "How did you….?"

Retsu let a small laugh escape her lips. "Who doesn't know?"

Nanao blushed for a moment before letting the smile on her face take form. "Is it really that obvious?"

"No, I think only people that know either you or Shunsui well enough would notice." Retsu quietly replied.

Nanao shook her head slightly wondering if anything ever escaped Captain Unohana's attention. Nanao slowly rose until she was standing fully upright. She looked down at the friendly captain and offered her thanks before she started heading towards her original destination.

"Do you want to know what it is?" Retsu asked before Nanao moved too far away.

Nanao turned and watched as the Fourth Division Captain stood up and walking quietly towards her and contemplated her answer.

As Retsu neared the lieutenant she heard the simple affirmative reply.

* * *

Jyuushirou smiled fondly at his best friend's lieutenant as she entered his office. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nanao paused for a moment before handing Captain Ukitake some paperwork and smiled at his slight grimace of having more paperwork to complete. "Captain, may I ask for a favor?"

Jyuushirou set the small set of forms aside and gestured for Nanao to take a seat. "How many times do I have to say that you may call me Jyuushirou now?"

Nanao gave a small chuckle as she wrenched her hands in her lap wondering how to bring the subject up.

Jyuushirou watched Nanao carefully taking in her paler than normal face and knew that something was wrong. "What's going on?"

Nanao was grateful at a time like this that Jyuushirou was a keen observer of people. "Captain Unohana stated that out of all people, you would be able to get information out of Shunsui without him knowing what you were doing."

Jyuushirou knitted his brows in confusion. He didn't know what Nanao would want to know that she wouldn't just ask his best friend herself. She wasn't the type to shy away from a question. "It happens on occasion."

Nanao took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want him to feel obligated to stay. I just don't know what to do, how to feel, what to say, what to think? I just…..I just…."

Jyuushirou watched as Nanao fought to try to say what was on her mind, which he had never known her to have a problem doing before. He replayed everything he had witnessed, or heard about the past few days and his eyes widened when he fit all the pieces together. "Nanao, are you pregnant?"

Nanao jerked her head in surprise and slowly nodded. "Yes."

Jyuushirou gave a broad smile as he thought about the fact that Nanao would be the first pregnant shinigami that would be able to be open about it. Nanao was such a private person that the irony just made him smile more. "Nanao, I know this part of your relationship is still new, but I promise you that Shunsui would not stay out of duty. That man loves you more than anything."

Nanao smiled as she felt her body relax. "I know…I think I'm still in shock and because I haven't decided how I feel, I'm placing it on him and that's not fair." Nanao said as she was finally forced to look at the situation with a clear mind.

"What are you going to do?" Jyuushirou asked as Nanao stood up and straightened her dark uniform.

"I need to realize that this is happening and sort out my feelings so that I can tell him like I should have when I suspected what was going on." Nanao stated before she started moving towards the door.

"Nanao you will have more support than you realize." Jyuushirou said hoping to help as he knew that she didn't know how to deal with the fact that she was going to be a mother.

"Thank you for listening." Nanao said before she quietly left Jyuushirou's office.

Jyuushirou nodded his head in acknowledgment and watched as Nanao walked away and hoped he didn't have to wait too long before Shunsui found out about Nanao's condition.

* * *

Ichigo stoop on top of a small grassy hill as he watched part of his squad out performing a training exercise. He could feel the heat of the sun against his face and wished that there was some form of shade out there anywhere. He looked over at his lieutenant, who stood a few feet away from him and smirked as an idea formed in his head. "Hey Momo?"

Momo turned her head as she heard her captain call her name and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at him as she saw the smirk on his face. She knew that he was up to something. She walked slowly towards him wary as to what he might ask of her. "What?"

Ichigo chuckled at the questioning tone in Momo's voice. "Can you lower your reiatsu level for a few moments?"

Momo gave him a puzzled look as she tried to figure out what the end result of that would be. "Why?"

Ichigo was so thankful that she didn't follow him blindly anymore and just continued to smirk at his lieutenant. "Because Toushirou tracks your reiatsu and if you lower it he will come to find out what's wrong and then it might cool off for a little bit!"

Momo stood there just staring at Ichigo with her mouth agape. "He does n….." But Momo couldn't finish her retort as she realized it was untrue. Toushirou always knew when something was going on with her. Momo shut her mouth and turned her back on her captain as she didn't know what to say.

"You couldn't finish that could you?" Ichigo asked trying not to laugh.

"It's not like you don't do the same thing with Rukia!" Momo said turning back around finally having some ammunition.

"Never said I didn't!" Ichigo responded with a grin.

Momo glared at her captain, crossing her small arms against her chest as she tried to find a reason as to why she shouldn't do it and was saved when Ichigo took a step forward as he noticed something that didn't belong in the field where their troops were located.

Momo turned to follow his gaze and noticed that it was a young child. She took to flash step as soon as she realized Ichigo was already on his way to the child.

Ichigo noticed that his division stopped their movements as soon as he stepped onto the field, his white haori standing out in stark contrast to the surroundings. Ichigo saw two of his men following the child and raised his hand to signal for them stop. He knew they probably weren't sure if the child was a ploy or not.

Ichigo watched as the boy stumbled in front of him from running on bare feet on the rough terrain. Ichigo winced as he noticed the boy's bloody feet and wondered how long the child had been running like that. Ichigo moved forward slowly to show the child that he was not going to hurt him. Ichigo's eyes widened as the child lifted his face to him.

When Ichigo heard Momo's gasp next to him, he knew that she was thinking the same thing that he was at that moment, in front of them stood a perfect miniature version of Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

**A/N : **Well, I hope that was okay and look, it didn't take so long to update this time. I apologize if I killed anyone from the shock!!:) I hope everyone is having a good week-end!! I know there wasn't much of Byakuya in this chapter, but he will be back next chapter!!:) Please let me know what you think!:)


End file.
